


Dissapear

by GoringWriting



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America (Movies), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Human Experimentation, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: What happens when Teams Arrow, Flash, Legends and Avengers wake up chained up? A rogue rescue.





	1. Chapter 1

When Len regains consciousness all he’s aware of is the fact that he is hanging by his arms, swinging slightly from side to side. He can feel the familiar weight of a set of handcuffs wrapped around his wrists, but they’re not like any he has ever felt before, so either they are from the future or whoever took them hostage has resources well beyond anything they’ve ever faced before.

“Snart?” Mick grumbles low waking up.

“Mick? What do you see? I’m right at the front and can’t see who else is here,” Len says swinging himself a little.

“I’m pretty sure that I’m in the back of the group, and Snart, it’s not just the Legends, Teams Flash and Arrow are here too, and I’m pretty sure that the row of people behind you are the Avengers,” Mick says and Len stops swinging for a moment.

“The AVENGERS are here? Why would they be here?” Len says resuming his swinging.

“What hit me?” Len hears Barry groan.

“Hey Scarlet, you been working with the Avengers?” Len asks.

“WHAT?”

“I take that as a no,” Len says and manages to get enough a give in his cuffs to press the button on the inside of his watch before dropping back down.and wincing at the strain on his arms.

“What happened,” a voice right behind Len says.

“Kidnapping and held prisoners in a meat packing plant,” Len says trying to swing again.

“Why does that sound like a bad porno,” The voices says.

“Ah you must be Stark. No one else would say that,” Len says.

“You’re right,” Tony says and soon everyone is awake and Barry is trying to phase out of his handcuffs, but can’t.

“They’re made out of vibranium, you can’t phase through,” Len hears someone say and Len thinks it’s Captain America.

“Then how do we get out of here?” Barry says.

“We wait,” Len says.

“For what?” Rip snaps.

“Reinforcements,” Len says.

“Who?” Rip asks and they hear an explosion in the distance. 

“Them,” Len says and they can all hear someone’s hysterical laugh.

“Snart, please tell me you didn’t call in the Rogues,” Barry says.

“Sorry Scarlet no can do, besides everyone who would come for you is currently tied up in here,” Len says as they hear sounds of fighting.

“No, Detective West isn’t here,” Barry says.

“What are the local police going to do? Obviously this is bigger than just two small city vigilantes and friends. They had access to Vibranium, which shouldn't be possible and yet here we are. So excuse me if I don't want to wait our opponent out and see what they can do,” Len says as the door gets blasted open by Mardon.

“Well well, doesn't this look cozy,” Hartley says searching the room for keys to the cuffs but finds none. 

“Okay no keys plan B it is,” Lisa says and starts picking the locks around Len.

“Roy give me a boost,” Lisa says and Roy helps her sit on his shoulders so she can pick them and they moves on to the others.

“Hurry up! I can hear them trying to call in backup. I don't know how long I can block the transmission,” Hartley says fiddling with a dial on his gloves.

“Done, let's go,” Lisa says and Roy helps her down.

“What about our weapons?” Captain America says.

“Here,” Axel and James say walking in with bags full of the others stuff which are quickly handed out.

“Okay, this is how we do it, we find the nearest window and Shawna can take us out that way,” Len says charging his gun.

They quickly make their way through the factory and down towards a busted window in the bathroom when two guards stand in front of them. 

“Hold it right there,” they say only for Shawna to pop behind them and bangs their heads together, knocking them out.

“I have a faster idea,” Shawna says and knocks on the mirror and Sam tilts his upper body out of it.

“Everyone grab hands,” Sam says ignoring the shocked noises from the Avengers, Legends, and team Flash but then notices someone missing.

“Where's Rosa?” He asks.

“We have a problem,” Rosa says over the comms that hartley now has on speaker.

“What kind of problem?”

“The Axel kind of problem,” she says and everyone looks at him.

“I didn't do anything!” 

“Rosa are you saying that our not so lovely hosts have a bomb?” 

“Yeah, we have five minutes,” Rosa says.

“Rosa get to us now!” Sam yells over the comms.

“Can't I'm locked in,” Rosa says and panic etches itself all over Sam's face.

“I got her,” get everyone else out,” Mark says marching off toward where Rosa said she was.

“Hurry up and link hands so I can get Rosa!” Sam snaps grabbing Cisco's hand and dragging them all through the mirror into a neat looking living room and then pops back into the mirror.

“ Where are we?” Spider-Man asks.

“Our place,” the Rogues say and gather around Hartley and his speaker so that they can hear if need help.

“Hurry up!” They hear Sam shout.

“ We're hurrying Sammy, just be ready to get us the hell out of here,” Rosa says and suddenly they hear the explosion at the same time Sam, Mark, and Rosa come tumbling out of the mirror.

“Aaaaaaaand safe!” Roy says like an umpire and Mark grins up at him and quickly gives him a kiss.

“Okay so now that our lives are no longer in mortal danger who wants to tell me what the hell is going on,” Len asks looking at teams Arrow and Flash as well as the Avengers.

“We'll tell you everything, but first can we put them down?” Tony asks from where he is supporting the weight of Bruce who is still dosed out on tranquilizers and Thor is holding looking bridal style. The younger god was also drugged more than everyone else.

Len motions to the couch and they lay them down.

“Now, spill,” Len says.

“Seven well to do people went missing this week. They haven't turned up yet. I was looking for them and called in Arrow for backup,” Barry says.

“A hydra doctor is here working on something nefarious so we're here to find and stop him,” Captain America says.

“Oh, okay. Have fun with that,” Len says and opens the front door for them to leave.

“What? Aren't you going to help?”

“Not my business,” Len says.

“They kidnapped you Lenny. I'm going to make them pay,” Lisa says and Len smiles affectionately.

“Fine I'm in,” Len says already regretting the statement.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sooooooo, do we introduce ourselves?” Tony asks.

“I guess if you want. We already know Everyone here except you,” Len says and Mark looks over at Hartley.

“Hartley, why are you bleeding?” Mark asks and everyone looks at Hartley, there’s a small dark mark on his shirt.

“I must have gotten hit by something,” Hartley says lifting his shirt up a little and everyone can see a small bullet graze, but that’s not what has people gasping.

“Where’d you get those scars Hartley?” Caitlin asks.

“Where do you think?” Hartley asks glaring at her and Cisco.

“No, we didn’t do that,” Cisco says.

“Harrison Wells,” Hartley says and Cisco falls silent.

“What?”

“Yeah, every night that I was in the pipeline he would come down and beat me. Then he must have gotten his hands on the device you built to screw with my hearing aids and used it to cause pain when he was up in the Cortex with you. It got so bad that sometimes Mark and Roy would fake breakouts so that he’d have to stop,” Hartley says. Cisco and Caitlin stare at him and Shawna pops over to him with their first aid kit.

“Hold your shirt up,” Shawna says as Hawkeye takes some smelling salts from the kit and uses them on Hulk and Loki who slowly wake up.

“What happened?” Bruce asks.

“You and Reindeer Games were drugged more than we were,” Tony says and Shawna zones out as he explains everything.

“I'll go get you a clean shirt,” Axel says dashing upstairs and coming back down with his favorite Rent t-shirt. Hartley quickly changes his shirt so that no one will have to see all his scars for very long.

“Soooooo, I say again. Introductions?” Tony says.

“Fine, Leonard Snart thief, con man, and murderer.”

“Mick Rory, thief, pyro and arsonist.” Mick says.

“Also add in saviours of the world. That seems important,” Barry says and Len rolls his eyes.

“Lisa Snart, murderer, kidnapper, and thief.”

“Hartley Rathaway, vandal and attempted murderer.”

“Mark Mardon, murderer and thief.”

“Shawna Baez, I'm a thief and medical student.”

“Roy Bivolo, thief I guess I mean no where near their caliber,” Roy says and on and on the introductions go until everyone knows everyone and Axel is yawning. 

“I'm going to hit the sack,” Axel says heading upstairs.

“Make sure it's at least in your room this time! I don't want to find you hanging from my ceiling fan like a bat again!” Sam calls up after him.

“Aww Sammy, you're just mad because he made you scream like a girl,” Rosa says sweetly.

“Perhaps we should all call it a night. After all we do have to be at the soup kitchen tomorrow early,” Len says.

“Soup kitchen?” Cisco asks.

“We volunteer there and then hand out food, blankets and other stuff to the homeless,” Hartley says and then turns to Len, “actually some of the homeless have been going missing.”

“How do you know?” Barry asks.

“We actually keep track of the homeless, unlike the CCPD and the Flash. Plus I knew one of the missing from before I went to college,” Hartley says.

“Why would you know a homeless person?” Cisco asks.

“Use your brains Cisquito. I was thirteen years old when my parents disowned me and kicked me out,” Hartley says and Cisco falls silent.

“Are you implying that you were…”

“This isn't about me. This is about the twenty homeless people that went missing in the past two weeks.”

“That can't be right, the CCPD would have noticed,” Barry says.

“Would they? How? There's no one to report them missing and the police don't really do much for them. They don't take the time to talk to them or even notice is one or two go missing. Especially when a bunch of well off soccer moms go missing,” Hartley says and Tony's head shoots up.

“Could the two instances be connected? Maybe whoever kidnapped the soccer society moms also took the homeless as practice or to give themselves more confidence,” Tony says and Hartley nods.

“But why take anyone?” Natasha says.

“You said you were tracking down Hydra right? Doesn't Hydra do human experimentation? Maybe they needed test subjects, they started out with homeless people but then moved on to healthier, cleaner, more well rounded lab rats,” Hartley says.

“That's sick...but possible,” Tony says before yawning and everyone decides to sleep on the new found information.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Let me know what you think and come say hi on Tumblr@ hotforcaptaincold.


End file.
